Fooling With Sirius
by Forgotten Angel4
Summary: Sirius Black is the biggest player at Hogwarts.  Hollie and her friends grow irritated with him and are determined to teach him a lesson.  The three decide to show him how it is to be played.


_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

--Who Knew by Pink

I had never liked Sirius Black.

From the beginning, even after I'd learned that he had befriended Remus, I didn't like him. Everyone knew his story – he was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor for _generations_, and even though his parents were Pureblood fanatics, he was pleased with his house, not giving a damn about their opinions. In fact, he'd even moved in with James Potter's family after running away from home in fifth year, or something of the sort. I would have felt bad for him, for his horrible parents, and the fact that he had run away if he didn't act like he did.

From the beginning (after the shock of having been sorted into Gryffindor had worn off) he'd been arrogant, smug and very full of himself. It didn't help that he got so much attention from all the girls – but even I admit it, he was _hot_, probably the best looking guy at Hogwarts; even in his first year he'd gotten an unusual amount of attention. It would have been fine, but the smug and cocky look he always wore on his face whenever he walked around was so obnoxious and annoying that, at times, I found it hard to refrain myself from hitting him.

When, in our first year, Remus had become friends with the bloke, I couldn't understand. Why did he like him so much? He didn't seem like the type of guy who Remus would hang out with.

It had been a year before I'd received my Hogwarts letter that we'd moved into a Wizarding neighborhood. My mum was a witch, a Healer at St. Mungo's; my dad a Muggle, and he owned his own restaurant. Though weary and a bit uncomfortable, he agreed to move, and soon we had settled into our new home; me, Mum, Dad, and my younger sister, Leah. I remember that one day, where I'd been at the park near our house, roaming around by myself. I had no friends there, all of my Muggle friends had been in my old neighborhood, and all the kids here had already made their friends, and didn't seem to be looking for any others.

I had spotted a boy, who looked to be about my age, feeding breadcrumbs to the ducks in the lake, and I was surprised to see that he was alone. My love for animals and my eagerness to make new friends had quickly helped me makeup my mind; I had walked over and tapped him on the shoulder with an unusual amount of confidence. He had soft brown eyes, and brown hair. There was something about his physical appearance that made him seem older than his actual age, which I guessed to be the same as mine.

"Hollie Michaels," I had introduced myself, giving him a shy smile. He'd smiled back at me, extending his hand, which I had immediately gripped and shook firmly.

"Remus Lupin," he told me. "Are you going into your first year at Hogwarts?" I nodded after a moment (by then I had already gotten my letter), and his grin widened. "Me too!"

We had become friends quickly, and even though only a year later we had boarded the train and headed off to Hogwarts, it felt like we'd known each other for years. He knew my favorite color, pink, and that I loved all animals. I knew that he loved chocolate, and that he had a little sister named Margot who was always extremely annoying. We told each other all of our small secrets at the time, promising to never keep anything from one another.

It had just been the two of us no the train, we had searched around for an empty compartment, and found one. The ride to Hogwarts had been spent fooling around and stuffing ourselves with candy as the Trolley came by. If I had known that it would be the last time that I ever got to spend time with Remus like that, I would have taken advantage of those hours. But of course, I hadn't known, and those hours flew by.

We were both ecstatic when we had both gotten sorted into Gryffindor. He had gone first, his last name before mine, and I had watched him with wide eyes as he'd taken a seat on the stool, and a Professor, McGonagall was her name, had placed the Sorting Hat on his head carefully. After a moment, it had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the whole Hall had erupted in cheers, especially the Gryffindor table. When I looked up at the Headmaster, Dumbledore, I thought to see him give Remus a look and a warm smile, but when I blinked, he was looking elsewhere, and he didn't have that look on his face.

Soon, my name was called, and trying not to tremble, I made my way up to the stool, sitting on it nervously, and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on my head. I had almost jumped when it had started speaking. "Hollie Michaels, eh? Not a bad mind… though I don't think you'd be good in Ravenclaw. Definitely not a Slytherin, too good of a heart for that house. You're full of ideas, Hollie, some a bit too reckless, as you will see… but a brave and noble girl all the same – GRYFFINDOR!"

I'd flounced happily over to the table, my smile wide as everyone clapped, and I'd taken a seat next to Remus, shaking the older Gryffindor students' hands as they reached over to welcome me to the house.

I guess I stood out some. People seemed to stare my blonde hair, which had always been long and straight, and Mum often told me that my blue-green eyes were captivating. I was short for my age, even then, without the hopes of growing any taller.

We had an unusual amount of Gryffindor Girls in our year, there were more than average. The first two girls that I met were Zoe and Samantha, whom I had quickly befriended. The three of us had been in deep conversation that first night at Hogwarts during the feast. If I had bothered to look at Remus, I would have found him talking to Sirius Black, along with two other boys, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

Zoe, Sam and I met the other Gryffindor girls as we entered the dorm. Alyssa, even in her first year, had big boobs and caked on a lot of makeup. When it came to boys, I judged them on the first glance (I was eleven, come on), but with girls, I actually tried to get to know them, which is what I did with my roommate. Alyssa turned out to be one of those girls who constantly giggled and flirted with all the boys, and she disliked me as much as I disliked her. In the beginning we had bickered a fair amount, but had then resorted to not talking to each other. Neither Zoe, Sam or any of the other girls in our dorm liked her either, but she had friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

We had met Lily after she chided us about breaking one of the rules. I had never been much of a rule breaker myself, but I wasn't too good either. We hadn't become friends, but spoke to each other when need be. As years went by, my friends and I grew exasperated with her, for she obviously liked James Potter, but would never admit it. She was really pretty, though, with brilliant emerald green eyes and red hair.

Lindsay was Lily's best friend, and was the most sarcastic girl that I had ever met, and shared Lily's love to read. She had reddish-brown hair that feel down her back in curls, and I personally thought she was the prettiest out of all of us. I got along fairly well with her; I really did enjoy her sarcasm and humor.

My two best friends, Zoe and Sam, were really quite different. Zoe was a long-legged beauty, with black, sleek hair and a flirty smile, with big brown eyes, and the tallest out of all of us. She was girly, though she absolutely loved Quidditch and was on the Gryffindor team. She struggled in school, and tried hard enough. Samantha, or Sam, as we usually called her, was different. She would never get on a broom and fly, she enjoyed being a spectator and watching one of her best friends fly around in the sky, chasing after a ball. Samantha was the one out of the three of us who was most focused in school, and did very well. She had glasses and thick, curly brown hair, which she hated, but I thought looked good on her. She had blue eyes that no one really noticed because of her glasses, and was taller than me, though average height.

The three of us went through Hogwarts fairly popular, but not like Alyssa and her friends, who were the most popular, and also total sluts. We were content with how things were; avoiding the Marauders, cheering Zoe on at Quidditch games, fooling around in class. After that first night, I had my friends, and Remus had his. At first, we made a point to talk to each other a lot and as much as we could, though as we progressed through ours years at the school, we grew apart. Probably part of the reason was because of the Marauders, and for that reason, I especially hated them. I still remember that year where Remus and I were the best of friends, and it was just the two of us. While I love my best friends, I miss the times we had together. My best friendship with Remus Lupin was just hazy memories of when we were young and naïve.

Things were great for the most part, though. The thing is, I would have never imagined that in my sixth year, my friends and I would be fooling with Sirius Black.

* * *

**Please review!!! This chapter was a bit boring, but I promise that it'll get better. : Feedback is appreciated, and I'll promise to get the next chapter up soon.**

**xo Forgotten Angel4**

**OH - and everything belongs to the incredibly talented JKR, except for the plot and my OCs.**


End file.
